He'd Never Know
by cellogrrl123
Summary: SPOILER FOR ANGELS TAKE MANHATTAN! This is how Brian William's finds out about his son's death. One-Shot!


**So I wanted to write this since the fall finale but I didn't know how to write it. But today I did. Btw, sorry in advance for any misspellings, city&town names (I'm not from UK), and tears.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who because I think Moffat's doing a decent job. It could be much worse guys…**

So we all know how the Pond's time with the Doctor ended. Rory was touched by an angel and died in 1930 NYC and Amy sacrificed her future days with the Doctor and with her family back home to be with Rory. Since it was a fixed point, the Doctor could never see her ever again. And she aged with Rory and died with Rory.

The Doctor's two closest friends had just died and he had to continue on traveling, saving planets like he was used to because that's how it always was. But this one hit him differently. He had never made a promise that he didn't keep, except this time. This time he broke his promise to Brian Williams.

It was just a normal day in Leadworth for Brian Williams. He took a morning walk, went to work, came home but decided to take a trip to Rory and Amy's. They weren't home. It was strange, they haven't been home for a month. _They've just been with the Doctor for a while, they'll come back._ He thought.

But this was even unusual even for the Doctor. He always returned them within a few days at the latest.

Brian Williams turned the corner to head home and he crashed into (literally) the Doctor himself! Except, Rory and Amy weren't there. There was another girl with shoulder length brown (almost black hair). She looked adorable but she was no Amy. The Doctor's face was more shocked and surprised then his own, and that was a first. All three of them just stood them, shocked but not saying a word. Brian decided to break the ice with an important question.

"Who's this, Doctor?"

"Uhh..This is..um.. Clara.. Clara umm… Oswin. This is Clara Oswin." The Doctor sputtered as if he was nervous. The Doctor knew what Brian was going to ask next, so he answered next.

"Amy and Rory…umm… they'll be back…they're just out. They'll come." The Doctor so wanted to believe this himself. Amy always believed that the Doctor would come back, so why couldn't he think the same thing? That Amy will come back to him like he always went back for her.

"Oh ok then!" Brian turned and started to walk off.

"Wait!" The Doctor yelled. He had to tell Brian. It was now or never.

"They're actually not out. They're just not going to come back. They…" And that's when the 1100 year old Time Lord started crying. The crying turned to sobbing. Then the hysterics.

"I'm sorry Brian! I tried! Rory went first! We didn't know, how could we have know there'd be survivors? Amy was so brave! She went after Rory and left me behind. She kept Rory company the whole time." The doctor continued sobbing and hysterically explaining the situation to Brian.

Brian's face just turned to shock. _Was he implying that Rory and Amy were dead?_ _No. He promised._ Brian's face turned to anger and sadness.

"You promised! You promised you'd keep them safe! You promised ME!" It was Brian's turn for sobbing.

The time lord started to hand Brain Amy's Afterword but Brian slapped it out of his hand and it fell to the street. Brian ran sobbing from the scene.

"I'm sorry, Brian." The Doctor whispered to the empty air in front of him.

The whole situation was kind of awkward for Clara. This time alien person claimed he could take her back in time to London 2012, but they ended up in Leadworth, 2012. But now this big strong man was weeping and picking up a soggy piece of paper from a puddle in the road. She suddenly felt sympathetic for this strange man that could take her to different time periods. He must've taken other people too, and that's who 'Amy and Rory' were. Clara decided it was time to go back to their time box. She wrapped her arms around the Time Lord and led him back to the TARDIS and the box dissipated into reality off to another time and place.

The Doctor would never see the newspaper for the following day. He would never read the obituaries and see that 63 year old Brian Williams had passed away in his sleep. If he had, he would know that Brian Williams died of heartbreak, not of 'natural causes' as a lousy newspaper company had written it. The Doctor would never know.


End file.
